Die Brosche des Gryffindor
by flusilina
Summary: 23 Jahre nach Harry Potters Sieg über Voldemort kommt es zu einer Serie rätselhafter und beunruhigender Ereignisse in der Zauberwelt. Unabhängig voneinander versuchen Harry P., Prof. Huber, Bill W. und Lily P. der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Partner-FF
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter und allem was damit zu tun hat, gehören J. K. Rowling. Wir wollen mit dieser Fanfiktion kein Geld verdienen sondern schreiben nur aus Jux und Tollerei.

* * *

**Prolog**

Lautlos wie der Tod glitt die Schlange über den Waldboden. Den Tod brachte sie tatsächlich mit sich, denn sie war auf der Jagd. Die Abendsonne, die durch das lichte Blattwerk fiel, zauberte ein Muster aus Licht und Schatten, in dem der schlanke Körper, dessen Rücken ein breites Zickzackband aufwies, nahezu unsichtbar war. In unregelmäßigen Abständen fuhr eine gespaltene Zunge aus dem dreieckigen Kopf und prüfte die Fährte der Maus, die sie vor einiger Zeit aufgenommen hatte.

Zwischen den Wurzeln eines hohlen Baumes stellte sie ihr Opfer. Schon bereitete sie sich darauf vor, ihr tödliches Gift mit einem gezielten Biss in ihre Beute zu injizieren, da stutzte sie plötzlich. Die Maus verhielt sich irgendwie seltsam. Anstatt zu versuchen wegzulaufen und ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, fixierte sie die Schlange und kam sogar auf sie zu. Noch etwas war merkwürdig: Die Maus hatte rote Augen.

Die Schlange war verwirrt, ihr Beißreflex mit einem Mal gehemmt. So sollte sich ein Beutetier nicht verhalten! Ihr Instinkt sagte der Schlange, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl nicht mehr Jäger, sondern nunmehr Gejagter zu sein und ein Teil von ihr wollte fliehen. Doch noch zögerte sie. Eine derart leichte Beute hatte etwas verlockendes und seit ihrer letzten Häutung hatte sie nichts mehr gefressen.

Plötzlich erstarrte die Maus und fiel einfach um. Das Gefühl der Gefahr verstärkte sich mit einem mal und der letzte Gedanke der Schlange galt der Flucht. Dann dachte sie gar nichts mehr.

Der Körper des Reptils wurde mit einem mal eben so steif und unbeweglich, wie der des Nagetiers. Minutenlang lagen die beiden Körper reglos nebeneinander, die Augen geschlossen. Dann begann sich der Körper der Schlange zu regen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren diese rot.

Die neue Präsenz im Körper der Schlange bewegte prüfend die neue Hülle. Sie würde genügen... vorerst zumindest, jedoch nicht auf Dauer. Es funktionierte nie auf Dauer. Tierkörper waren nicht dafür geschaffen, eine Präsenz wie die seine zu ertragen.

Er räkelte sich. Die ersten Momente in einem neuen Körper waren ihm immer die Angenehmsten, wenn er noch vollkommen Herr seiner Sinne und seines Verstandes war und sein Geist noch nicht in Wettstreit mit dem Instinkt des Tieres getreten war. Ein Wettstreit, der unweigerlich das Leben der Kreatur kosten würde, so wie das der Maus, die er vermutlich fressen sollte, bevor er nicht mehr wusste, ob er Zauberer oder Tier war.

Schon fühlte er, wie die Klarheit seiner Gedanken zu schwinden begann. Das Wissen um seine Identität, das Bewusstsein um seine einstige Größe und Macht lösten sich auf und nur ein schwaches Überbleibsel davon blieb im Geist des Geschöpfs zurück. Der Grund für seine Anwesenheit an diesem Ort, den er eben noch gewusst hatte, entzog sich ihm wieder.

Er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass er hier schon ein mal gewesen war, dass dieser Ort aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig war. Der hohle Baum hatte einmal etwas beherbergt, das für sein Überleben von größter Bedeutung gewesen war... dies war der Ort, wo ihm jemand begegnet war... jemand der...

Er züngelte prüfend die Luft. Irgendetwas bewegte sich dort drüben im Gebüsch...

Nur ein Vogel. Er versuchte, den letzten Gedanken zu beenden, aber er war fort, vergessen, nicht fassbar für eine einfache Schlange. Nur das unbestimmte Gefühl hier bleiben zu müssen, war geblieben. Also rollte er sich zusammen und wartete, während langsam die Dämmerung über den Wald herein brach.

Zeit verging. Die meisten Tiere hatten kein echtes Zeitgefühl und so wusste er nicht, wie lange er hier schon weilte. Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahreszeiten... er wartete, während der Körper, den er beherbergte langsam schwächer wurde und starb. Einen anderen fand er nicht, denn die Lichtung blieb seltsam leer. Kein lebendiges Wesen ließ sich dort mehr blicken und er weigerte sich den hohlen Baum zu verlassen, um sich auf die Suche zu machen. So zwang er sich zur Existenz, Tag um Tag, Minute um Minute, Sekunde um Sekunde. Erlösung würde kommen. Er hatte das schon zuvor erlebt und er konnte es ertragen.

Erlösung kam schließlich - wenn auch nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte – in Gestalt eines pickeligen Teenagers.

Joel Smith war wütend. In seinem ganzen 15jährigen Leben war er bestimmt noch nicht so wütend gewesen. Alle behandelten ihn wie ein Kind! Niemand nahm ihn ernst, weder seine Mitschüler in Hogwarts – noch nicht mal in seinem eigenen Haus- noch seine Lehrer oder seine Eltern. Und nun auch noch seine Tanten und Onkel... von seinen Großeltern ganz zu schweigen! Das Gelächter seiner Verwandten klang ihm noch in den Ohren.

Bestimmt hatten sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war! Warum auch... niemand schien sich je darum zu kümmern, ob es ihm gut ging! Vielleicht stellte irgendwann jemand fest, dass der Portschlüssel nach Albanien verschwunden war, aber niemand würde Joel damit in Verbindung bringen. Eigentlich hatte er von Albanien aus den nächsten Portschlüssel nach Hause nehmen wollen, aber bei genauerem Nachdenken war das doch keine so gute Idee. Seine Eltern würden nur Fragen stellen und dann würde die ganze Geschichte herauskommen. Mit Sicherheit würde sie das sowieso irgendwann, aber noch mehr Gelächter und höhnische Bemerkungen konnte er im Augenblick nicht ertragen. Oh warum konnte sein Leben nicht einfach so perfekt sein, wie zum Beispiel das von Albus Potter?

Hinter seinen Augen brannten Tränen, aber er bekämpfte sie, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab Äste, Blätter und Steine um sich herum zerschoss. Es schien ein wenig zu helfen. Er setzte sich auf die gewaltige Wurzel eines alten hohlen Baumes, nachdem er den halb verwesten Kadaver einer Schlange aus dem Weg geblasen hatte.

„Es ist alles so ungerecht!", rief er aufgebracht in den Wind, der aufgekommen war.

_'Was ist ungerecht?'_, schien der Wind zu fragen.

„Einfach alles!", stieß Joel heftig hervor. „Mein ganzes Leben! Wieso versteht mich keiner? Wieso mag mich keiner? Alle lachen immer nur über mich!"

_'Das muss in der Tat frustrierend sein.'_, bemerkte der Wind.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen allen zeigen! Ihnen beweisen, dass ich nicht wertlos bin. Dann wäre ich derjenige, der lacht! Ha!"

_'Ich könnte dir dabei helfen.'_

Joel wurde allmählich bewusst, dass er mit einer unsichtbaren Stimme redete. Wenn irgendjemand das heraus fand, war er endgültig überall unten durch. Dann würde man ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch für verrückt halten! Zum Glück war er in einem einsamen Wald in Albanien und niemand, nicht einmal ein Tier, war zugegen.

_'Ich kann dir zu Macht und Einfluss verhelfen.'_, säuselte die Stimme,_ 'Jedermann wird dich bewundern. Deine Feinde werden dich fürchten. Sie werden vor dir im Staub knien und um Gnade bitten. Niemand wird mehr wagen, über dich zu lachen oder an dir zu zweifeln.'_

Gegen seinen Willen musste Joel grinsen. Diese Vorstellung war wirklich zu gut...

_'Die Zauberwelt wird dir zu Füßen liegen.'_, fuhr die Stimme fort,_ 'Deine glorreichen Taten werden in aller Munde sein. Ihre Herzen werden dir gehören, dir allein. Selbst Rose Weasley wird dir nicht widerstehen können...'_

Joel fuhr hoch. „Woher weißt du..."

_'Ich weiß mehr, als du ahnst. Ich weiß, dass du... _Gefühle_ für Rose Weasley hegst, aber dass sie diese nicht zu erwidern scheint... wie sehr du Scorpio Malfoy hasst, weil sie ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, als dir... und wie sehr du Albus Potter beneidest, wegen seiner Berühmtheit und seiner ach so perfekten Familie.'_

„Liest du meine Gedanken?", fragte Joel entgeistert und ein wenig beunruhigt. Gab es magische Kreaturen, die zu so etwas in der Lage waren? Er wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte in Professor Hubers Unterricht besser aufgepasst.

_'Auch das ist eine Kunst, die ich dir beibringen kann. Die Geheimnisse der Magie haben sich mir offenbart. Es gibt so viel, das ich dir zeigen könnte..."_

„Wer bist du?", frage Joel voller Verwunderung.

_'Wenn du es willst, bin ich deine Zukunft. An meiner Seite wirst du stärker werden, als je ein Zauberer zu träumen gewagt hat.'_

„Du willst mir einfach so helfen?", sagte Joel zweifelnd. Er war vielleicht ein Hufflepuff, aber nicht blöd. „Was ist für dich dabei drin?"

_'Im Gegenzug musst du etwas für mich tun. Ich verspreche dir, es ist nichts, was über deine Fähigkeiten hinaus geht, oder was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Und sobald du alles erledigt hast, worum ich dich bitte, werde ich mich bei dir erkenntlich zeigen.'_

„Und dann bringst du mir all das bei, wovon du gesprochen hast ja?", wollte Joel hoffnungsvoll wissen, „Mich mächtig machen und alles?"

_'Glaub mir!'_ Triumph schwang in der Stimme. _'Du wirst genau das erhalten, was du verdienst.'_

_

* * *

_**by Fluffy**

_Mehr zu unserem gemeinschaftlichen Projekt findet ihr in unserem Profil. _


	2. Kommt ein Fwuuper geflogen

**Kommt ein Fwuuper geflogen**

_'Montag, 13.09.2021'_ stand in ihrer ordentlichsten Schrift auf dem Pergament rechts oben. Mühevoll malte sie die Überschrift _'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'_ in die Mitte. Wer sich mit solchen Dingen auskennt, wird erahnen, dass sich diese Mühe bereits in einer Woche schon zum größten Teil verflüchtigt haben würde. Aus dem kunstvoll geschriebenen _'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'_ würde ein geschmiertes _`VGddK' _und darauf würde dann schon in Kürze gar keine Überschrift mehr folgen, denn mal ehrlich, wozu brauchte man Überschriften, wenn man auch einfach kurz drauf schauen konnte, um sich zu erinnern, zu welchem Fach das Blatt gehörte. Aber wie jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn, gab sich Lily Potter die größte Mühe zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie in diesem Jahr die Schule mit höchstem Eifer besuchen würde. Innerlich war sie jedoch bereits darauf eingestellt sich zu langweilen. Prof. Huber, ihr Lehrer für VGddK, war bisher nicht unbedingt der beste Entertainer gewesen und würde es sicherlich auch in diesem Jahr nicht auf die Liste ihrer Top Five schaffen.

Er sprach momentan über die allen bereits bekannten Anforderungen für das dritte Schuljahr, die sie allerdings bereits ausführlich sowohl in Verwandlung als auch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe besprochen hatten. Wieso nur mussten sich die Lehrer gegenseitig ständig wiederholen? Sie müssten doch inzwischen wissen, dass ihre Schüler diese Dinge von allen zu hören bekamen.

Leises Gekicher aus der Reihe hinter ihr lenkte Lilys schon stark geschwächte Aufmerksamkeit von der langen Auflistung der diesjährigen Unterrichtsthemen ab und ließ sie neugierig hinter sich linsen.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen, Emma und Lucy, schrieben auf irgendeinem Zettelchen herum. Wie sie sie kannte, war es wahrscheinlich so ein Liebesbriefchen auf dem stand: _'Willst du mit mir gehen? Kreuze an: Ja. Nein. Gummibaum'_. Wahrscheinlich war er für Lorcan Scamander oder seinen Bruder Lysander. ALLE Mädchen standen auf Lorcan und Lysander. Sie verstand nicht ganz warum, aber die anderen meinten auch, sie habe einfach noch nicht entdeckt, dass Jungs auch süß sein konnten, was bestimmt nur daran lag, dass sie ständig mit ihren Brüdern und Cousins spielte und nicht so viel mit anderen Mädchen. Zumindest sagte Emma das, deren Mutter Psychologin war und Emma konnte es deshalb nicht lassen, sich selbst wie eine zu benehmen. Lily hatte ihr Verhalten als Elfjährige noch ganz spannend gefunden, aber inzwischen war es nur noch lästig.

Verdrießlich kontrollierte sie das Unterrichtsgeschehen, nur um festzustellen, dass Huber immer noch die Themen auflistete und ließ daraufhin ihren Blick durch den Klassenraum schweifen. Die Drittklässler aus Ravenclaws hatten VGddK immer mit den Slytherins zusammen und so konnte sie einen ihrer Lieblingscousins Hugo Weasley ausmachen, der in der letzten Reihe saß und nicht mal versuchte, so zu tun, als würde ihn das, was dieser alte deutschstämmige Kerl da vorne von sich gab, interessieren.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht und sie schnappte sich schnell ein kleines Eckchen ihres Pergaments (die Schlamperei fing deutlich früher an als erwartet) um ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken. _'Hey Hugo, lass uns mal den alten aus seiner langatmigen Rede reißen. Du öffnest das Fenster und ich sorge dafür, dass was rein geflogen kommt.'_ Sie faltete den Zettel schnell zusammen und ließ Beinchen aus den Ecken wachsen. Das dadurch niedlich aussehende Zettelchen hüpfte flugs vom Tisch und lief eilig, aber immer hinter den Tischbeinen und Füßen in Deckung bleibend, zu ihrem Cousin.

Lily musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich nicht ständig umzudrehen und ihn dabei zu beobachten wie er den Zettel bekam und las. Gerade als sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr aushielt, hörte sie seine Stimme sagen: "Professor, dürfte ich bitte das Fenster öffnen? Es ist etwas stickig hier drin und ich kann mich deshalb nicht so gut auf ihren interessanten Vortrag konzentrieren."

Professor Huber machte nur eine wedelnde Handbewegung, die wohl so viel bedeuten sollte wie 'Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können', und sprach dann unbeeindruckt weiter.

Ohne lange zu fackeln hob nun Lily ihre Hand, um ihren Part bei dem kleinen Streich zu erfüllen. „Prof. Huber, dürfte ich bitte mal auf Toilette gehen? Ich beeile mich auch."

Huber warf ihr einen nun schon leicht genervten Blick zu, setzte sich halb auf seinen Tisch und bedeutete ihr zu gehen.

Kaum hatte Lily den Raum verlassen, lief sie mit klopfendem Herz zur Mädchentoilette, die neben dem Klassenzimmer war, und schlüpfte in die Kabine direkt an der Wand zum VGddK- Raum. So schnell sie konnte, erklomm sie die Toilette und öffnete das Fester darüber, um nach draußen zu luken. Während sie unentwegt das offene Fenster des Klassenzimmers im Auge behielt, wühlte sie in ihrer Umhangtasche. Dann endlich hatte sie es gefunden. Onkel Georges neuste Erfindung: Ein falscher Fwuuper.

Fwuuper waren Lilys Lieblingstiere, weil sie einen mit ihrem Gesang in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, was sie, nach Meinung ihrer Brüder, mit ihren musikalischen Fähigkeiten auch gut konnte. Mit einem einfachen Zauber aktivierte sie den falschen Fwuuper und gab ihm als Ziel das offen stehende Fenster des VGddK- Raums. Der Fwuuper machte sich nach einigen erfolglosen Flugversuchen auf ihrer Hand sofort auf den Weg und begann bereits mit seinem einerseits lieblichen, einerseits grausigen Geträller. Wenn Huber ein guter Lehrer war, dann müsste er den Unterricht jetzt beenden, um seine Schüler nicht dem Wahnsinn auszusetzen, den der Vogel im Gepäck mit sich brachte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, stand Hugo mit einem breiten Grinsen vor der Mädchentoilette, als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten raus traute. So gerne sie solchen Unfug auch machte, so viel Angst hatte sie davor, erwischt zu werden. Ihr großer Bruder James hatte damit keine Probleme, was definitiv eine beneidenswerte Eigenschaft war.

„Na Cousinchen, das war ja eine Glanzleistung. Ich nehme an der war von Onkel George?", sagte Hugo immer noch breit grinsend.

„Pssscht, nicht so laut, wenn uns jemand hört!"

„Ach, Unsinn," tat Hugo ihre Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung ab, „Huber hat uns sofort, als er den Fwuuper gesehen hat, rausgeschmissen und ist zum Schulleiter. Der alte Waschlappen kriegt nichts mit."

„Mhm, naja, man muss es ja nicht darauf ankommen lassen oder?", sagte sie skeptisch. „Habe ich denn noch irgendetwas _bedeutungsvolles_ verpasst?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Er hat uns nur so eine komische Story erzählt, aus seiner Professorenzeit in Deutschland. Es gab da wohl komische Vorfälle in der alten Hütte eines toten Schwarzmagiers. Den Namen hab ich aber schon wieder vergessen. Er hat erzählt, dass es da wohl ziemlich heftig gespukt hat. War eigentlich ganz interessant, bis dahin zumindest. Die deutschen Auroren konnten das Problem aber lösen und an Hand dieses gewichtigen Beispiels sollten wir endlich einsehen, _'wie wichtig VGddK ist und, dass man den Unterricht nicht ständig mit solchen Lappalien wie dem Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft oder einem stillen Örtchen unterbrechen sollte'_. Seine Worte nicht meine", lachte Hugo, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie Richtung gemeinschaftlicher Gemeinschaftsraum, eine Erfindung von Prof. Longbottom um Freundschaften zwischen Häusern zu erleichtern.

„Gut, dass ich wieder so einen grandiosen Einfall hatte nicht?", grinste Lily ihn nun schelmisch an, „Du wärst noch vor Langeweile gestorben, oder schlimmer noch, eingeschlafen! Und wir wissen ja alle, wie sehr Huber es hasst, wenn man so unwichtigen Dingen wie Schlaf in seinem Unterricht nachgeht."

Hugo verzog nur das Gesicht und schob einen unscheinbaren Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff unsanft beiseite, der ihnen erbost nachsah. „Wie immer, Cousinchen, bist du meine Rettung. Ich werde dir morgen neben Dumbledores Grab ein Denkmal errichten."

„Oh, das musst du nicht Hugo. Ich wäre schon zufrieden, wenn du meine Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen für mich machst. James meinte, das Fach wäre furchtbar und ich könne es ruhig lasch angehen lassen", lächelte sie ihn zuckersüß an.

Grummelnd erklärte sich Hugo dazu bereit, schließlich war sie seine Lieblingscousine und half ihm im Gegenzug sicher gern in Zaubertränke. Er schob sie auf einen der flauschigen Sessel am Kamin, die sie durch ihr frühes Erscheinen ergattern konnten und ließ sich selbst mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in den Sessel gegenüber fallen.

Plötzlich zeigte sich ein diabolisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Weißt du Cousinchen, warum versuchen wir nicht mal jemandem eins auszuwischen? Ich meine so richtig, so wie James und Fred das immer machen."

Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an und nahm sich vor, nicht darauf einzugehen, egal wie verlockend es im ersten Moment erschien. Hugo hatte die unangenehme Eigenschaft, einem die Dinge schmackhaft zu machen, gleichzeitig aber einige wichtige Details zu verschweigen, was einem dann meistens nicht zum Vorteil gereichte.

„Schau nicht so böse Cousinchen. Es wird dir gefallen. Ich dachte da an Malfoy. Den kannst du doch nicht leiden und ich mag ihn auch nicht, seitdem er sich an meine Schwester ran macht. Die ist zwar ziemlich nervig, aber so einen Kerl wie Malfoy hat sie deshalb nun wirklich nicht verdient", Hugo lächelte gehässig und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Mr. Von-und-zu könnte einen kleinen Dämpfer für sein übergroßes Ego schon verkraften, meinst du nicht? Soweit ich weiß macht er bei der Theater-AG mit, da könnten wir doch ein bisschen Strippenzieher spielen und ihn auf der Premiere schön blamieren."

„Ich weiß nicht Hugo. Rose mag ihn wirklich sehr gern, das hat sie mir gesagt. Und so schlimm ist er ja nun wirklich nicht, wie du tust. Wenn ich dein Grinsen so sehe, bin ich froh mit dir verwandt und befreundet zu sein. Wobei, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dass du mir vermutlich wieder den wahren Grund für deine 'tolle' Idee verschweigst, dann glaube ich, es wäre vielleicht doch besser, nur mit dir verwandt und nicht mit dir befreundet zu sein ", während sie das sagte, verzog Lily unwillig das Gesicht. Sie wusste, sie würde zustimmen. Er war eben ihr Lieblingscousin, aber kampflos würde sie sich nicht ergeben.

„Aber liebstes Cousinchen, wenn Rose ihn wirklich mag, dann kann es ihr doch nur zu Gute kommen, dass der großkotzige Typ etwas bescheidener wird. Außerdem ist Malfoy so arrogant, dass er so eine kleine Peinlichkeit bestimmt locker wegsteckt. Wir sind jung, wir sind hinterhältig und wir sollten auch zu allem bereit sein, dann stehen uns alle Türen offen." In dem Moment wirkte er auf sie wie die Schlange aus dem Garten Eden und der Streich gegen Malfoy war der Apfel…

_'Ach, was solls!`_, dachte sie, dann würde sie eben Eva sein und hinein beißen. Das Paradies war ihr sowieso zu langweilig geworden.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Wie war sie nur wieder in so einen Schlamassel rein geraten? Warum um alles in der Welt, hatte sie sich von Hugo zu so etwas überreden lassen? Das war es einfach nicht wert! Jetzt lag sie hier zusammen mit vielen Wollmäusen unter der Bühne und lauschte den Proben. Dabei starb sie jedes Mal beinahe einen grausamen Erstickungstod wegen des vielen Staubes, der immer aufgewirbelt wurde, wenn jemand über sie hinweg ging.

Und wo war Hugo? Genau, der recherchierte fröhlich und bestimmt beinahe staubfrei in der Bibliothek.

Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, rief sie sich noch einmal in Erinnerung warum sie hier lag, die Schauspieler bespitzelte und eifrig Notizen machte. Ihr Plan sah vor, dass abwechselnd Lily und Hugo - immerhin das hatte sie durchbringen können - den Proben beiwohnen würden. Dabei würden sie besonderes Augenmerk darauf legen, wo genau die einzelnen Darsteller während der Aufführung stehen würden und welchen Text sie aufsagten. Sobald sie diese Informationen hatten, würden sie bei der Uraufführung gleich mehrere Zauber ausführen.

Mit _„Merlin und die Herrin vom See"_ hatten die Damen der AG, die Herren bei der Wahl des Stückes übertrumpft und so ihre dramatische Liebesgeschichte, die sich viele so sehnlichst gewünscht hatten, bekommen. Im Verlauf des Stückes lernte die Herrin vom See von Merlin das Zaubern und verwandelte ihn dann in eine Eiche, damit er mit ihr bis in alle Ewigkeit leben konnte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, würde Malfoy den Merlin mimen und Nina Mirror, eine recht hübsch anzusehende Hufflepuff, würde die Herrin vom See sein.

Dass es eine Liebesgeschichte war, gereichte den beiden Unruhestiftern nur zum Vorteil. So konnten sie Nina einen Zauber aufhalsen, der ihre Darstellung der Herrin vom See zu einem echten Erlebnis machen würde. Nämlich insofern, dass sie selbst glauben würde, die Herrin zu sein und dementsprechend Malfoy, nebst den hoffentlich komischen Zwischenfällen, die das verursachen sollte, am Ende tatsächlich in eine Eiche verwandeln würde. Die Verwandlung sollte aber nur die Pointe ihres Streiches werden. Zuvor würden sie Malfoy bereits mehrmals stolpern lassen, ihn einige höchst brisante Schimpfwörter von sich geben lassen und _'seine Kleidung seinem Wesen anpassen'_, wie Hugo es auszudrücken pflegte.

Tatsächlich musste Lily sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie diesen Streich nicht wirklich gut heißen konnte. Zum einen erschien er ihr unbegründet und zum anderen war er einfach albern und wies ihr nicht genug Eleganz und Kalkül auf. Sie tat es allein Hugo zu Liebe und weil der bereits ihrem älteren Bruder James und seinem Kumpan Fred davon erzählt hatte und ihr beide bescheinigt hatten, sie wäre zu so etwas nicht fähig. Das schrie ja geradezu nach einem Gegenbeweis, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Hugo es den beiden nur zugesteckt hatte, weil er wusste, dass sie dann keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde.

Während sie pflichtbewusst den Ablauf des Stückes skizzierte, hatte sie die Zeit ganz außer Acht gelassen, sodass sie der plötzliche Abbruch durch die Probenleiterin Mrs. Jones ziemlich überraschte. Entnervt krabbelte sie zum Rand der Bühne und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum. Zu ihrem Verdruss musste sie feststellen, dass einige der Schauspieler immer noch da waren und sich scheinbar angeregt über die Aufführung unterhielten. Das würde sicherlich noch lange dauern.

Als die Diskussion nach über einer halben Stunde endlich beendet war, schlüpfte Lily erleichtert und sehr staubig unter der Bühne hervor, um bei Hugo, nun ein gutes Stück verspätet, ihren ersten Lagebericht abzuliefern. Aber natürlich wäre Lily nicht Lily gewesen, wenn das alles so reibungslos abgelaufen wäre, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Kaum hatte sie den Proberaum verlassen, stolperte sie auch schon in einen anderen Schüler hinein und ließ probt ihre Notizen fallen. Und der Schüler musste auch noch ausgerechnet Lorcan Scamander sein!

„Oh, entschuldige bitte Lily, ich helf dir schnell beim Aufheben."

„Nein, nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig, ich komm schon klar danke", versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln.

Aber Lorcan war eben eine ausgesprochene höfliche und hilfsbereite Erscheinung und ließ sich von so etwas kaum beirren. „Aber bitte, ich bestehe darauf!", sagte er für Lilys Ohren etwas zu enthusiastisch und begann bereits ihre Zettel einzusammeln.

Entnervt seufzte sie und wandte sich ebenfalls möglichst eilig der Unordnung zu, um wenigstens den Versuch zu machen, zu verhindern, dass er ihre krakeligen Notizen lesen konnte. Natürlich vergebens.

„Ich will ja nicht aufdringlich sein Lily", 'nein, bestimmt willst du das nicht', dachte sie Augen verdrehend, „aber was um alles in der Welt hast du dir da notiert? Ma. steht NW und sieht nach O… Mi.:" Vergib mir, Liebster", was soll das bedeuten?"

„Ach, nur so Sachen", antworte sie möglichst vage. Er grinste sie vergnügt an.

„So Sachen ja? Wenn es nicht so wichtig ist, kann ich es ja da drüben für dich in den Müll werfen."

„Moment mal! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es nicht wichtig ist, das sollte einfach nur bedeuten, dass ich nicht unbedingt gerade mir dir darüber sprechen möchte."

Er wirkte ein wenig erstaunt und, wie sie überrascht feststellte, geradezu verletzt. „Oh, ok. Sorry, wie gesagt, ich wollte wirklich nicht aufdringlich sein. Tut mir Leid.", sagte er bedrückt, schob ihr die letzten Blätter in die Arme und lief in Richtung große Halle davon.

„Hey, Lorcan! Danke fürs Einsammeln", rief sie ihm dann doch noch quer durch den ganzen Gang nach.

Er blieb noch einmal kurz an der nächsten Ecke stehen und lächelte sie lieb an, bevor er mit einem lässigen Winken verschwand.

Ein wenig verwirrt über seine Reaktion und noch viel mehr über ihre eigene, schritt sie dann grummelnd und Papiere ordnend in die schon ziemlich leere Bibliothek, um endlich Hugo aufzusuchen. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie beinahe auch noch mit einem Bücherregal zusammen gestoßen wäre, hätte Hugo nicht schnell genug nach ihrer Schulter gegriffen um sie aufzuhalten.

„Cousinchen, Cousinchen, ich muss schon sagen. So wie du durch die Gegend läufst, könnte man meinen, alle Objekte springen dir schreiend aus dem Weg, wenn du kommst", grinste er hämisch, als er sie an der Schulter herumdrehte und aus der Bibliothek Richtung Halle führte. „Und warum siehst du eigentlich so zersaust aus? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast dich ein paar Stunden im Staub gewälzt, aber…"

„Ach, du weißt es besser? Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht wie ein Topmodel aussehe, nachdem ich mich _wirklich_ einige Stunden im Staub unter der Bühne wälzen musste!", unterbrach sie ihn fauchend, dabei wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass Lorcan sie auch so gesehen hatte! Was dachte er jetzt nur von ihr?

„Also von wälzen war aber nicht die Rede", gab er gelassen zurück. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie er sich immer wieder versuchte aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Können wir das Thema bitte lassen? Ich hab wirklich keine Lust, noch mehr an diesen überaus staubigen Nachmittag zu denken. Hier sind meine Aufzeichnungen, aber ungeordnet. Ich bin mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen und hab sie dann nicht mehr sortiert, das überlasse ich gerne dir."

„Wie überaus rücksichtsvoll", schnaubte ihr Cousin nur und schob die knittrigen Zettel verärgert in seine Tasche, verkniff sich aber weitere Kommentare um nicht doch noch einen ernsthafteren Disput mit ihr zu bekommen.

„Wie weit bist du denn inzwischen mit der Recherche für die ganzen Zauber?", wandte sich Lily nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens wieder an ihn.

„Ach, eigentlich lief es ganz gut. Ich glaube noch ein zwei Nachmittage, dann haben wir genug Brauchbares gefunden. Schade, dass James und Fred uns nicht helfen wollen. Das würde uns die Arbeit sehr erleichtern. Aber eine gewissen Person, die ich hier nicht näher nennen möchte, musste sich ja unbedingt mit ihnen Streiten", grummelte er sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an.

„Ach bitte, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe nicht. James ist, was sein Ego betrifft, schlimmer als Malfoy. Dem müssen wir nun wirklich nicht auch noch Auftrieb geben, nur weil du zu faul bist, um in der Bibliothek ein paar kleine Zauber nachzuschlagen.", giftete sie zurück.

„Ja, ja ist ja schon gut, ich sag ja nix mehr. Am Besten reden wir morgen weiter, das ist heute keine gute Idee mehr." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er zum Slytherintisch und ließ sie etwas bedröppelt am Eingang der großen Halle stehen.

Es kam eigentlich nicht unvorbereitet, dass sie sich heute auch noch mit Emma zanken musste. Die klärte Lucy gerade über die Vorzüge von kurzen Röcken und gewagtem Make-Up auf, als Lily sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie sagte auch nur kurz Hallo und setzte sich dann, froh ihre Ruhe zu haben, gemütlich neben Lucy, um ihr Essen zu genießen. Leider hatte sie dabei nicht bedacht, dass sie somit direkt in Emmas Blickfeld geriet und natürlich war es so unausweichlich, zu ihrem nächsten Zielobjekt zu werden.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Lucy. Es gibt ja momentan kaum ein Mädchen, was einen guten Geschmack hat. Ich könnte dir auf Anhieb zehn nennen, die auch keine Ahnung von Mode haben. Lily zum Beispiel könnte auch dringend mal eine Typberatung gebrauchen."

Beide starrten sie an, aber Lily beschloss das einfach zu übergehen. Lucy schien sich jedoch nun dazu genötigt zu fühlen, Lily beizuspringen und betonte, dass sie fände, Lily wäre die schönste aus ihrem Jahrgang und würde bestimmt noch hübscher werden.

„Ja, ja du hast natürlich Recht. Sie ist wirklich recht hübsch, aber sie könnte noch viel atemberaubender aussehen, wenn sie es wollen würde. Ich meine schau sie dir doch mal an! Der ganze Staub und ihre Haare, eine Katastrophe! Aber sie interessiert sich ja so überhaupt gar nicht für Jungs, da ist es kein Wunder. Sie sollte mehr Zeit mit uns verbringen, anstatt mit ihrem nervigen Cousin, dann würde sich das bestimmt bald ändern.", stellte Emma mit großer Überzeugung fest.

Das war Lily dann nun doch zu viel. „Sag mal Emma, wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich anfangen würde mich für Jungs zu interessieren, wenn ich mehr Zeit mit Mädchen verbringe? Meinst du, ihr wirkt auf mich so abschreckend, dass ich mich dem nächsten Typen an den Hals werfe, damit ich dann weniger Zeit mit euch verbringen muss? Außerdem muss ich mir wieder einmal die Frage stellen, woher du dein scheinbar unbegrenztes Wissen über die Vorlieben der Männer nimmst. Soweit ich weiß, hattest du auch noch nie einen Freund, oder auch nur etwas Ähnliches. Oder irre ich mich?  
Ich finde, du solltest Lucy mit deinen tollen Ratschlägen in Ruhe lassen. Sie wird schon noch von allein darauf kommen, was sie wie machen muss, um die männliche Seite für sich zu gewinnen, falls sie das überhaupt schon möchte.", versetzte sie scheinbar unbeteiligt an einem Brötchen rumfummelnd.

Empört schnaubte Emma und giftete zurück: " Du hast nun wirklich gar nichts zu melden Lily. Was das Thema Jungs betrifft, kenne ich mich definitiv am Besten aus! Außerdem irrst du dich sehr wohl, ich habe nämlich den Eindruck, Lorcan hat ein ernsthaftes Interesse an mir. Ich wette, dass ich in spätestens einem Monat mit ihm zusammen bin!"

Lily lachte amüsiert und wandte sich ihr nun doch richtig zu: "Okay, darauf geh ich gerne ein! Um was wetten wir?"

Emma war sichtlich irritiert darüber, dass Lily ihren letzten, unbedarften Ausruf ernst nahm. „Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht um einen Monat Hausaufgaben machen für den jeweils anderen?"

„Mhm, meinetwegen. Wenn ich verliere, mache ich einen Monat lang deine Hausaufgaben. Aber, wenn du verlierst, dann nervst du Lucy und mich nicht mehr mit deinen konfusen Ansichten über Klamotten, Jungs oder unsere Vorlieben. Klar?"

Emma wirkte verärgert, schlug aber in die ihr angebotene Hand ein. „Du wirst verlieren, Lily. Lorcan steht unter Garantie auf mich."

„Wir werden sehen. Emma. Wir werden sehen.", grinste Lily nur in sich hinein. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, was Lorcan anging. Er war nicht der Typ, der auf Mädchen wie Emma stand, oder?

* * *

**by Narda**


End file.
